Episode 8168 (12th July 2013)
Plot Paul reiterates his innocent intent behind his remark, with his understanding it just meant "be fair" and it was an expression his father used to use frequently. He is livid that Lloyd has accused him of being a racist and refuses to offer a one-way apology, even when most of those in the pub suggests he should: he also wants Lloyd to apologise. Lloyd, Mandy and Jenna walk out. Katy calls to see Chesney, offering sympathy. Lloyd rants about the situation in the cab office and is offended when Mandy suggests he was trying to prove himself to his daughter. She apologises. Paul tells Eileen that he refused to apologise as that would have been an admission of being racist. Paul is staggered when Jason refuses to take his side. Katy tells Chesney she should never have left him and wants him to take her back. He refuses and she angrily leaves. In the privacy of No. 11, Eileen tells Paul that she's ashamed and embarrassed at what he did and that he should apologise to Lloyd. Carla and Michelle celebrate landing a new contract. Chesney calls Sinead round and apologises and asks for another chance. There is an uneasy silence between the occupants of No. 11. Lloyd tells Steve of the numerous times he's been offended by comments he's overheard when driving a cab, even when they're not directed at him. David pinches Kylie's keys to the bistro and goes back there at night to water down the drink bottles. Tracy has an idea after spending the day in the debt collection world and realises that there is a market for a cash converters-type shop in the area. She suggests she and Rob should open one together. Eileen goes to the cab office alone to speak with Lloyd. She tells him of Paul's fear that an apology is an admission but Lloyd doesn't see it that way and tells her that he expects an apology. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lloyd argues with Eileen when she tries to defend Paul; Katy apologises to Chesney for hurting him and begs for another chance; and David steps up his plan for revenge when he helps Kylie look after The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,120,000 viewers (6th place) Category:2013 episodes